Skytears
Skytears belongs to Akira! Please don't edit. :D Appearance Skytears had red scales and darker red wings, as well as amber eyes and several scars on his neck and shoulders. He always wore silver armbands engraved with mysterious script no one could decipher. Personality Skytears was very wise, always there with advice when a friend needed it. He was very brave in combat, never backing down from a challenge, though he wasn't much in the way of a leader. Very shy and quiet, he preferred to keep to himself. However, he cared deeply about his family and loved them more than anything, ready to die for them if he had to. Relationships Agate (wife) Red (son) Empyrean (daughter) Queen Cerise (once a close friend, but betrayed him in his dying moments) Dreadforger (murderer) Backstory Once the champion of Queen Cerise, Skytears fought valiantly in her arena for several years, renowned throughout the Sky Kingdom as the bravest and best fighter of all SkyWings. One day a NightWing dragonet, somewhat near adulthood, was captured and brought before the queen; he swore vengeance on Skytears, who had captured him trespassing, and was taken to the dungeon in the sky. Skytears thought nothing of him, and the dragonet was eventually released when the NightWing queen visited. She was evidently exasperated with the dragonet's behavior and made him swear never to trespass again. The dragonet agreed, and that was the last Skytears saw of him for a decade or so. Skytears and Agate had two dragonets, Red and Empyrean, and the family was very happy. That is, until one day when a NightWing prisoner was captured and once again brought before the queen; Skytears immediately recognized him as the dragonet from ten years before. He was a full-grown dragon now, and a murderous one at that, with a sadistic smile and claws itching to rip out dragon throats. He was once again taken to the dungeon, and this time, he had to fight in the arena. But it seemed to be a simple task for him - he killed dragon after dragon, winning fight after fight, until the fateful day came where he had to face the champion. The words still echo in Empyrean's ears today. "The blood of many staining his claws, teeth viscious and fire blazing, I give you . . . Dreadforger of the NightWings!" She watched as the NightWing and her father fought - the fight lasted for hours. Skytears's skill was unlike anything anyone had ever seen before, but perhaps he had met his match with Dreadforger. It was a violent, gory battle, with neither dragon falling, only continuing to tear each other apart, when suddenly . . . A blade. An animus-enchanted blade, cursed to poison any dragon it touched, and the moment it touched Skytears's scales, he collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath, fading fast. With a smirk Dreadforger crouched beside him and whispered: "So much for the great SkyWing champion." The blade slashed across Skytears's throat, and the queen's champion was no more. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mature Content Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Akira Starfall)